Light
by Yume Musume
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Light. Lo miró. Estaba tan triste al respecto y era tan fácil ver en él, que lucía adorable. No sabía qué era lo que más le gustaba de él. / Yaoi/ShonenAi / Dip / DEDICADO a First Of The Year


**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**S**__outh __**P**__ark _ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad de **T**rey **P**arker, **M**att **S**tone & **C**omedy **C**entral.

Dedicado, con todo mi gay cariño, a First Of The Year

* * *

**100** **T **_h _e _m _e **F **a _n f _i_c t _i o _n _ **C **_h _a _l l _e _n _g e:

_**L . **_i ._g . h. t_ .

Le molestaba que la gente creyera que vivía en un lugar oscuro y tétrico, porque en realidad, el infierno era un lugar con demasiada luz. Pues claro, hay fuego, ¡es el puto infierno! ¿De dónde creían que venía la expresión _"arderás en el infierno"_?

Aquella luminosidad era un gran problema para él. Era como si hubiera sólo días, pero no. También debía dormir, y no sólo eso: Debía hacerlo con la puta luz que envolvía su _tan amado_ hogar.

Tras tantos problemas para poder dormir en los últimos diecisiete años, pidió, lloró, rogó y golpeó a su padre por un par de cortinas oscuras y un maldito ventilador para no sofocarse por las noches. Nada. Satanás, para su mala suerte, era un marica que había argumentado que no era posible, pues el negro no combinaba con la preciosa decoración floral, que había renovado su casa.

Y no fue, sino hasta que lo amenazó, que le hizo caso. Había dicho varias veces se independizaría, al fin y al cabo, no era un niño ya, estaba a nada de ir a la universidad, y bueno, por más alumbrada que hallara su casa, todo era oscuro para él.

Bueno, siendo el Anticristo su vida no era muy alegre. Quizás, aún así, había oculta una pequeña satisfacción, pero no creía que fuera posible disfrutarla como suya de un día a otro. Habían pasado años y no la poseía aún: Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, aquel inglesito tan molesto para el resto de los niños del pueblo, era su pequeño rayito de Sol. Había sido su único amigo al llegar a aquel horrible lugar llamado Tierra.

Era curioso: A pesar de que no dormía bien, todos los días despertaba al escuchar la estridente música que había asignado a las alarmas en su móvil. Sin abrir los ojos aún, apagó el celular apretando todas las teclas. Se talló el rostro con la mano un par de veces mientras bostezaba. No quería levantarse, odiaba despertar temprano. Se estiró y se quedó tumbado un par de minutos más.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos antes de que volviera a quedarse dormido. Admiró el techo blanco. Lo odiaba. Hacía que los ojos le dolieran, pues toda la luz de la casa, que también estaba pintada de blanco, rebotaba y se veía mucho más iluminado.

Se paró de la cama con pereza: estiró, antes que nada, los dedos de los pies para evitar calambres. Caminó descalzo hasta su armario, tomó una playera negra, lisa, y un pantalón de mezclilla. También se calzó unas zapatillas deportivas marca Vans de color azul con negro. Sí, no era muy original para ser el Anticristo, pero no iba a cambiar su ropa sólo para complacer a la gente. A él le gustaba y eso bastaba. Fue, silenciosamente, hasta el baño para peinarse como siempre lo hacía: El cabello un tanto largo, lacio, batido con spray, para que todos pensaran que no le importaba su estilo. Era un joven enamorado, claro que le importaba.

Tomó su chaqueta antes de ir rumbo a la salida. No desayunaría nada, ya compraría algo en el camino. Aún así, la única forma de hacerlo, era salir antes de casa para que papá no lo viera. Siempre gozaba de hablar sobre pendejadas cursis y vomitivas. Que si ya tenía novia, que si se le hacía agua la canoa, que si le gustaba comer papas fritas con queso o kétchup.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido y que nadie notara que se había ido. A pesar de todo, su vanidad fue más grande y no soportó la tentación de mirarse en el espejo que estaba en la entrada. Medio acomodó unos cabellos que no se fijaban porque el fijador aún estaba húmedo. Miró su rostro de arriba abajo, ladeando un poco la cabeza para terminar de observarse. Bien, todo estaba perfecto ahora, incluida la perforación en su labio inferior. Un pequeño aro de titanio, nada extravagante.

**-¿Damien?** –Mierda. Su padre se había despertado**. -¿Ibas a irte sin decirme adiós? **

**-Sí. **–Susurró molesto, volviéndose hacia su amado y rojo progenitor.

**-Vamos, dale un abrazo a tu papi. –**Lo miró molesto. ¿Tenía acaso diez años? No, ¿verdad? ¡¿Entonces?!

**-Yo me largo. –**Tomó su mochila y se fue.

Siempre que salía del inframundo, decidía que caminar un rato y sentirse _normal_ era lo mejor. Por eso, normalmente llegaba a casi un kilómetro de la escuela, y para ello, necesitaba irse un buen rato antes de que su clase iniciara.

Esta no sería una excepción. Dio un par de vueltas, caminó tranquilo viendo como las familias llevaban a sus pequeños al kindergarten o como los niños de primaria y secundaria tomaban el autobús. El tiempo se había ido volando, y ni siendo el hijo de Satán se había salvado de los años, aunque, claro, no era que le hubieran pesado, pues lucía realmente bien. Era atractivo, de facciones varoniles pero finas, aunque no era muy popular por su mala actitud. Las niñas huían de él antes de que los convirtiera en algún animal horrible o hiciera explotar su cabeza.

La vida en su infancia había sido mucho más tranquila y fácil, aunque no por eso era mejor. El pequeño detalle que lo hacía sonreír de aquellos días fue el momento en el que conoció al inglés. ¡Ah, qué días aquellos! No podía evitar sonreír un poco al pensar en él. ¿Qué? ¿Sonreír? ¡Suficiente! Eso era cosa de maricas. Una vez más cambió su semblante a uno más molesto.

Llegó a la escuela, claro que con el ceño fruncido y el aura pesada que amedrentaba a muchos, aunque seguía sin intimidar a aquellos que se burlaron de él toda su infancia y que, para su mala suerte, tomaban clases con él. Ese Dios sí que era una perra vengativa. No había más remedio que llegar a su aula.

**-¡Ya llegó el emo! –**Escuchó la voz del gordo del salón al entrar. Pasaban los años y seguía siendo conflictivo. **-¿Esta vez no te cortaste con una galleta?**

No iba a responderle, ni siquiera a mirarlo, así que optó por sólo hacer que su bendito desayuno explotara en mil pedazos, embarrándolo por completo de lo que parecía ser pollo KFC. No sonrió esta vez, pero sí sintió que el poder era suyo, era muy satisfactorio.

**-¡Estás muerto, emo de mierda! –**Gruñó mientras trataba de limpiarse y las carcajadas de todos se hacían presentes. **–Jajaja, ¡síganse riendo, pendejos!**

Normalmente, Damien no reaccionaba tan mal, pero es que ver a su padre decirle esas pendejadas, era molesto. Además, lo peor del caso, es que no había visto a esa personita que iluminaba su estúpida e inútil vida. ¿Dónde estaba Pip? Siempre era muy puntual, era terriblemente responsable. A veces creía que esperaba afuera de la escuela o que acampaba para no llegar tarde, pero no, esta vez no fue así.

La maestra de Historia llegó, dio una pésima clase sobre la guerra del opio entre Inglaterra y China. Su clase era tan tediosa que más de la mitad de los alumnos se dormía cada día que la escuchaban explicar un tema histórico. Claro, nunca vio que Phillip Pirrup lo hiciera. Oh, no. Él era tan responsable que anotaba cada fecha, acontecimiento, nombre y hasta trazaba los mapas.

No pudo evitar sentirse confundido al respecto. Siempre se sentaba junto a él, pero ahora no. Miró la banca de junto: vacía. Hasta parecía haber mucho más espacio en esa parte del salón de clases. Frunció un poco más el ceño de lo normal. Tal vez algo le había pasado.

Después de dos horas, que parecieron más de cinco, salió disparado en busca del pequeño inglés. Ese día, para su buena suerte, sólo le tocaban clases inútiles como Educación física o Formación artística y estética. ¿Qué más daba si no iba? No era el mejor atleta o el mejor artista. Nadie lo extrañaría por ahí, y aunque así fuera, le importaba un carajo.

Caminó en los pasillos de la escuela, en el patio, dio una vuelta por el jardín y una por la alberca. Nada. Ni rastro de él. Debería ir a buscarlo por la ciudad. Se colgó su mochila negra que tenía un pequeño pin con la bandera de Inglaterra, que Pip le había regalado, y se puso en marcha.

Después de visitar la fuente de sodas, las hamburguesas nuevas que sabían tan bien, las dulcerías y tiendas de té, el parque y la casa del inglés creyó que jamás lo hallaría, así que se sentó en la banqueta a pensar un poco más sobre dónde podría estar. Fue entonces cuando pensó que no había visitado los cines de la ciudad. En cuanto la idea llegó a su mente, corrió, literalmente, hasta aquel lugar. Justo a mitad del camino, se preguntó por qué diablos se habría volado las clases. Era mucho más probable que estuviera en casa, dormido, enfermo o en el hospital.

No. De haber sido así, habría abierto la puerta de su casa, y por más que tocó el timbre, no hubo respuesta alguna. No, no. Era imposible y su sexto sentido le decía que algo malo había pasado. Cuando ese algo le indicaba que estaban en problemas, era porque era cierto. No era de adorno el ser el hijo del diablo y tener los ojos rojos.

Llegó al cine y entró sin siquiera preguntar algo al encargado. No había nada en el lobby, aunque quizás estaría en el baño. Caminó hasta el baño, intentando calmarse por lo agitado que estaba al correr. Abrió la puerta y gritó su nombre. No, no había nadie adentro. En la sala, bueno, no era muy coherente, pero podría ser que estuviera ahí. Justo cuando intentó entrar, sintió una mano detenerlo por el hombro.

**-¡Oye! –**Dijo el dependiente. **–No puedes entrar sin boleto. **

**-¡¿Qué?!** –Lo fulminó con la mirada. **–Tú no sabes quién soy. **

**-No me importa quién seas: O pagas o te largas.** –Eso ya era personal. Sus ojos empezaron a temblar, se dilataron sus pupilas y estaba listo para hacerle cualquier cosa pésima al pendejo que no lo dejaba entrar.

**-¡No! –**Se escuchó una vocecilla desde afuera de las instalaciones del cine. Quizás nadie más la había escuchado, pues no vio que alguien se inmutara a ver qué ocurría.

Estaba seguro de conocer esa voz, y no sólo eso, sino que podía jurar que era la que tanto amaba escuchar. Empujó al gerente del cine y salió de ahí, buscando de dónde venía esa voz. Afuera se quedó en silencio, esperando que se escuchara una vez más. Tardó un poco, pero pasó, aunque no fue una palabra real, sino un quejido.

Aquel sonido que tanto lo hacía angustiarse, venía del callejón junto a los cinemas. Se apresuró a llegar ahí y lo vio todo: Tres hombres maduros, altos, morenos y fornidos, probablemente pervertidos, vestidos con uniformes de intendencia, jaloneando y molestando a Pip.

**-¡Pip!** –Gritó para llamar la atención de los otros. **-¡Déjenlo en paz!**

**-¿Tú nos vas a obligar? –**Preguntó uno de los hombres. Su cabello era largo y amarrado en una coleta.

**-¡Ja! –**El más bajo de los tres, que aún así era mucho más alto que el Anticristo, sostuvo por los brazos al rubio. **–Quiero ver que lo intentes. **

No era necesario que se acercara siquiera. Ya tenía toda la ira que necesitaba para estallar y hacerles daño a los otros. Se plantó firme y los miró por unos instantes, volviendo a dejar que sus ojos rojos hicieran evidente lo que ocurriría. Su mirada, después de temblar, brilló suavemente y pasó: El hombre que sostenía al inglesito lo lanzó por efecto de las habilidades infernales de Damien y atrapó entre sus manos al señor que aún no había dicho nada, pero por sus actitudes, estaba seguro de que tenía un arma oculta.

**-¡Oye!** –Gruñó el de cabello largo. **-¿Qué haces?**

**-¡Sí, pendejo!** –Forcejearon un poco. **-¡Suéltame!**

**-¡No puedo! **–Por más que trataba de liberar sus manos, no lo lograba. Era como Vudú.

**-¡Pip! –**Llamó el Anticristo. **– ¡Corre!**

El rubio tomó sus cosas y corrió despavorido a ocultarse tras el azabache. Nada lo hacía sentirse tan seguro como estar con él.

**-¡Está escapando! –**Dijo el hombre al que sostenían. **-¡Ve tras él, imbécil! **

**-No…No puedo. –**Comenzaban a asustarse, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que sentirían.

**-¿Quién eres? –**Los tres hombres miraron a Thorn, que sólo negó con la cabeza, torciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aunque no era necesario que moviera algún miembro de su cuerpo, alzó el brazo, para intimidar un poco más al trío de pervertidos. Los tres temblaron e intentaron echarse para atrás, pero en lugar de eso, el agarre del más bajito se hizo mucho peor para el otro y el de cabello largo se acercó frente a ambos, quedando prácticamente en un sándwich. Si querían sexo, ¿por qué no lo tenían entre ellos?

No quería que el pequeño rubio mirara esas escenas, así que lo tomó de la mano, y antes de decir siquiera hola, se echó a correr hasta una nueva cafetería, empujó la puerta de cristal y escogió el gabinete más oculto a la vista. Posiblemente, nada más se podía ver parándose a su lado, pues había una gran barda-jardinera que lo cubría.

**-¿Estás bien? –**Cuestionó algo agitado. Necesitaba condición.

**-S…sí.** –Sonrió un poco pálido. **– Quiero agradecerte profundamente, Damien. **

**-No es nada. –**Sin importarle nada, le devolvió el gesto. Aquellas palabras rebuscadas, ¡como amaba escucharlas! **-¿Quiénes eran?**

**-Lo desconozco. **–Se quitó la mochila y el Anticristo lo imitó. **–La verdad es que yo llevaba algo de prisa, porque se me hizo tarde por prepararte…**

**-¿Prepararme? –**Cuestionó el azabache, pero el otro pensó antes de responder.

**-Te tenía listo un presente, galletas que intenté hornear.** -¿Galletas? Bueno, nunca había dicho que amara las galletas, pero si le regalaba algo el otro, no lo rechazaría. **–Pero esos hombres me abordaron y me llevaron al callejón. **

**-¿Y las galletas? –**No las veía por ningún lado. Escuchó un suspiro por parte del otro.

**-Aquí están.** –Se volvió a sacar una caja aplastada de su mochila**. –Están despedazadas. **

Lo miró. Estaba tan triste al respecto y era tan fácil ver en él, que lucía adorable. No sabía qué era lo que más le gustaba de él. Podría tratarse de sus ojos, que estaban debajo del flequillo brillante que avanzaba por el contorno de las cejas, o quizás su acento tan peculiar aunque no podía olvidarse de aquel olor tan suave y sutil que expedía. Era hermoso, totalmente radiante. Estaba frente a él, con su camisa blanca, impecable, claro, pantalones de vestir y un abrigo rojo, un corbatín en su cuello y su… ¿Dónde estaba su gorro?

**-¿Y tu boina? –**Pip sonrió dulcemente.

**-Quise venir hoy sin ella.** -¿Por qué haría eso? -**Quería que hoy se tratara de un día especial**

**-¿Especial?** –No comprendía bien al otro.

**-Espero que esto, Damien, no altere nuestra amistad. -¿**Alterar? ¿Amistad? No comprendía absolutamente nada. –**Yo quería hacer una declaración amorosa el día de hoy.**

**-Ah. –**Miró a su alrededor un poco incómodo. Bueno, si el otro se iba a declarar a alguien, estaba bien, aunque hubiera preferido jamás saberlo.** -¿A quién?**

Sus mejillas se iluminaron al momento de ponerse de pie y sentarse justo al lado del más alto. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache y sonrió.

**-A ti. **–Su corazón se aceleró y sin dudarlo sonrió al rodearlo con un brazo.

**-Ya con eso es especial, Pip.** –Besó sus platinados cabellos.

No podía creerlo. Había pasado la tarde entera al lado del pequeño inglés, charlando y sonriendo. Nunca antes creyó que eso pasaría. Volvió a su hogar, después de dejar al rubio en su casa y de darle un suave beso en los labios, el primero, y esperaba que no fuera el último, de muchos.

Lo pensó seriamente. No podía tener una relación así, a distancia. Es más, si pudiera, se mudaría con el otro. Era el hijo del infierno, de Satán. Claro, podía decirle a su padre, pero nunca aceptaría mantenerlo lejos de su hogar, sólo para tenerlo siempre a su lado. ¡Claro! Esa era la respuesta.

Corrió, sin saludar a Satanás, hasta su habitación y se puso a empacar. Como un buen marica metiche que era, su papá se acercó a mirar lo que hacía y curioso lo observó por unos segundos.

**-¿Qué haces, hijo? –**Se rascó la barba.

**-Me mudaré. –**Espetó serio.

**¡¿Por qué?! –**No sabía si debía molestarse o llorar.

**-Prometiste que me darías unas cortinas que me alejaran de la luz.** –Por primera vez lo miró a los ojos.

**-Ahí están, Damien. –**Señaló los trapos que colgaban de sus ventanas.

**-Sí, están ahí, pero no me cubren de**_** esa**_** luz. –**Ahora entendía. A pesar de ser el diablo, era un cursi enamoradizo.

**-¿Cómo se llama? –**Su hijo no supo qué decir. Al final, era su padre y sí lo conocía. **–Tienes que traerlo alguna vez. **

**-Pip. –**Susurró, desviando la mirada.

**-Así que tienes una lucecita en tu vida, ¿he?** -No pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó.** -¡Mi hijo ha salido a su padre! –**

**-¡Suéltame! –**Intentó empujarlo. **–Yo no soy un marica. **

No, mentira. Sí lo era.

* * *

Sí, Damien quiere mudarse a la Tierra y estar cerca de Pip siempre (¿?)

Así es. He iniciado a publicar las dedicatorias a mis lector s.

Este, en particular, me ha costado mucho trabajo, pero creo que salió… Bueno, no sé. Mejor denme su opinión :C

Espero, que a quien va esto dedicado, le guste D si no, haré que explote tu cabeza (?)

Bueno, cuídense y… Besos (¿?)


End file.
